Al cuidado
by Vismur
Summary: Porque siempre estarán para cuidarse. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Título: Al cuidado…_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Enfermedades, crack, azúcar, quizás mal cuidado de enfermos._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Lujan Baena en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Porque siempre estarán para cuidarse. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **AL CUIDADO…**

 **Two-Shot**

 **Al cuidado de Shinichi**

Todos los allegados al detective residente de Beika, sabe que su capacidad para enfermarse es impresionantemente alta, así que es normal que sus allegados estén siempre recordándole de comer, abrigarse, beber líquidos, alejarse de enfermos.

Por supuesto, esto irrita a grandes escalas a Shinichi, quien siempre recalca que puede cuidarse solo.

No es que funciona muy bien cuando tiene una fiebre, moquea como si no hubiera mañana y le duele todo el cuerpo.

No era su intención realmente, pero un asesino tuvo la osadía de romper una pecera para poder escapar, en invierno, al aire libre.

Su único consuelo es que su enfermera era Kaito, su agradable novio, quien había ahuyentando a las mujeres de su vida para dejarlo descansar, aunque esperaba los reproches cuando estuviera más recuperado.

\- He regresado Shin-chan – el mago entró a su habitación con una bandeja, el plato humeaba suavemente.

\- Espero que no lo hayas cocinado tú – dijo el detective, por mucho que amaba a su novio, ni muerto probaba nada que hubiera cocinado el mago.

\- Oh, si tienes la ganas de burlarte de mí, estas bien para comer – dijo sonriendo dejando la bandeja en la cómoda, al lado de la cama, para ayudar a su novio a sentarse. - y para tú alivio, lo hizo Ran, esta abajo preparando las raciones para ti.

\- Eso es un alivio – murmuró el detective.

\- Lo que sea, ahora acomódate – cuando estuvieron seguros que Shinichi no caería a un lado, y las almohadas estaban bien, el mago tomó el plato, preparando la cuchara.

\- Kaito, yo puedo comer solo – dijo el detective al notar la intención de su novio.

\- Pero Shin-chan, yo quiero ayudarte – dijo preparando la primera cucharada de avión, y dirigirla a la boca del detective.

\- Kaito – dijo con advertencia.

\- Vamos, se enfriará – dijo con ojos inocentes, que no engañaban a su novio.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, mientras el mago balanceaba la cuchara.

\- Yo me desquitaré después de esto – dijo el detective perdiendo la ganas, tenía hambre.

\- Cuando te cures, ahora sin quejas – dándole la primera cucharada, siguió comiendo resignado, y se alegraba mucho que no estuviera su madre ahí, la humillación sería legendaria.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras se vaciaba el plato, recibiendo algunos sorbos de té, cuando terminó, su estómago se sentía agradablemente caliente.

\- No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?, es hora de tomar la medicina – de la nada, aparecieron unas capsulas, que ayudo que tomará su novio.

\- Me ha dado sueño – después de terminar de tragar la medicina.

\- Espera, te limpiaré un poco, para que puedas dormir más cómodo – dijo mientras salía con la bandeja y los trastes vacíos.

Regreso en pocos minutos con una bandeja de agua, una toalla, y una camisa en su hombro.

Dejo la bandeja en la cómoda, la camisa en la cama, y dejo sumergida la toalla en la bandeja, con la mirada reviso la habitación, para comprobar que no hubiera corriente de aire, feliz que todo estuviera bien, ayudo al detective a quitarse la camisa, que estaba un poco sudada, cuando estuvo libre de la tela, regreso a la bandeja, donde saco la toalla ahora mojada, la exprimió con todas sus fuerzas para que solo quedará húmeda, y paso a lavar el cuerpo de su novio, el agua no era fría, y en poco tiempo, también saco otra toalla para secarle de ningún lado aparente.

Cuando terminó con la labor de lavado, le ayudo a ponerse la camisa que había traído nueva, ayudándole para costarse.

\- ¡Listo! – exclamó feliz cuando Shinichi estuvo completamente acostado de nuevo, el detective se sintió cómodo, dormitando. – hora de dormir – dijo el ladrón, acostándose a un lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el detective despertando un poco por la intrusión, pero no incomodo por la calidez que le ofrecía su novio.

\- No pasa nada, debes descansar, seré tu almohada personal por fines curativos por el tiempo que estés enfermo – dijo el mago, abrazando la cintura del detective.

\- Te vas a enfermar – dijo el detective.

\- No me importa – y con eso, se terminó de acomodar.

\- No te cuidaré si te enfermas – dijo adormilado Shinichi.

\- Lo que tú digas – dijo el mago, Shinichi se rindió, descansando su cabeza, estaba bastante relajado, sintiéndose cómodo a pesar de la incomodidad de su fiebre, pero bastante a gusto, solo esperaba que su novio no se enfermará, después de todo, él realmente no podía cuidarlo.

 **Al cuidado de Kaito**

\- Me estoy muriendo – dijo el mago, mientras se revolcaba en la cama.

\- Kaito, cállate, es tú culpa que ahora estés aquí – murmuró un poco enfadado el detective, pero aun cuidando que nada se saliera de lugar.

\- Pero Shin-chan, me estoy muriendo – dijo de nuevo el mago, gimiendo miserablemente.

\- Si, si, ahora, ¿de quién es la culpa de que sufriera un golpe de calor por esforzarse mucho en un día de verano? – preguntó con petulancia, viendo con la esquina del ojo a la enfermera, quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Bien, no fue intencional, ¿Quién iba a creer que hoy el calor subiría hasta las nubes? – preguntó con un suspiró, mientras trataba de evitar las náuseas, se movía un poco el techo.

\- Si, lo que sea, ahora espera a que las enfermeras te den el tratamiento adecuado, no saldremos de aquí en algún momento pronto – el mago gimió muy triste.

\- Al menos dame amor, me duele la cabeza – dijo el mago, acurrucándose contra el detective.

\- Te estás aprovechando de esto, ¿no es así? – dijo el detective, rindiéndose para darle leves caricias en el cabello al ladrón, que dio pequeños ruidos satisfecho.

La sonrisa de la enfermera, quien había agregado otra bolsa de electrolitos, para cambiar la anterior, que estaba vacía, estaba creciendo espeluznantemente a cada momento.

\- Por favor, ponga este en su cabeza, cambie regularmente cuando se caliente – dijo la enfermera dándole un bote con agua fría y un paño.

\- Esta bien – él detective contestó, ella sonrió encantadoramente, mientras volvía a salir, dejándolos solos.

\- Ella es terrorífica – murmuró el mago mientras se volvió a acomodar.

\- Solo cállate – tomó el paño mojado, y lo puso sin previo aviso en la cabeza del mago.

\- Oww, frio, frio, Shinichi, eres malvado, no estoy sintiendo tú amor aquí – dijo el mago, estremeciéndose con el cambio de temperatura.

\- Esto te enseñará, debes tener más cuidado, me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste de la nada – murmuró el detective, regresando a acariciar la cabeza del mago.

\- Pero no podía dejar a los niños, estaban esperando este espectáculo con ansias.

\- Si, pero al menos hubieras tomado precauciones, lograste que los niños estuvieran frescos e hidratados, pero te olvidaste de ti mismo – dijo el detective, suspirando.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – dijo con un puchero.

\- Claro que no habrá una segunda vez – murmuró molesto Shinichi, tanto que se preocupan por él y su debilidad ante las enfermedades, y aquí su novio, viene y se descuida un momento, y se provoca un golpe de calor, que si no se atendía adecuadamente, podría ser fatal, la hipocresía.

El mago solo sonrió, esperando que su temperatura regresará a la normalidad.

\- Gracias por estar aquí – murmuró el mago, disfrutando un poco el momento.

\- Solo no me hagas esto de nuevo – murmuró el detective, mientras se alegraba que nada más grave hubiera pasado.

\- Lo intentaré

FIN


End file.
